


i'm definitely falling for you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Good thing Alex likes her anyway, Maggie is just really clumsy when Alex is involved, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Maggie has a huge crush on Lena's roommate. Too bad she keeps embarrassing herself in front of her.Or Maggie turns into a flustered mess around Alex, which results in a lot of falling over, dropping things, or just running away when Alex is around.





	i'm definitely falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Lily, I know how much you love Maggie/Flo so this is for you.

Maggie walks into her best friend’s dorm room and doesn’t even bother saying hi as she face plants onto Lena’s bed.

_ God, why do things like this always happen to her? _

“Hello to you too,” Lena laughs from her seat at the desk. “What’s the matter today?”

Maggie rolls over and she has to brush the hair that’s fallen in front of her face before she can look over at Lena. “I made a fool of myself. Again.”

“Alex just left so I take it you ran into her on the way here?”

Maggie groans. “Why is she so pretty and why do I always embarrass myself in front of her?”

Lena laughs again. “What did you do this time?”

Maggie sits up with a sigh, well used to telling her friend all about her uselessness around one Alex Danvers. It’s Lena’s fault too, Maggie probably wouldn’t even be aware that Alex existed if not for the fact that they were roommates.

“She said hi to me in the hallway and I opened my mouth but I got distracted by her smile. I think I was staring too long because her smile turned into a frown. I think I mumbled ‘hi’ back at her and then I just panicked and left because she looked so confused and why do I always do things like that?”

“Because you’re useless.” Lena moves to sit beside Maggie on the bed. “But that doesn’t sound too bad, you’ve done worse.”

Maggie shots a glare at Lena. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“I just mean that if she’s still nice to you after the time you spilt that milkshake all down her front, then one weird semi conversation isn’t going to change that. Plus, you know she totally has a crush on you so-“

“She does not,” Maggie cuts in. Ever since the start of semester, Lena has been on about how Alex totally has a crush on her, not that Maggie believes it of course. Why on earth would Alex have a crush on her? Alex is gorgeous, funny and so smart, she’d never like someone like her. Especially someone who keeps getting flustered and embarrassing themselves in front of her.

“Yes she does. So, come on, why don’t you just ask her out?”

Maggie raises an eyebrow at her. “Why don’t you ask Kara out?”

“Touché,” Lena says and they both laugh, they’re both as useless as each other when it comes to pretty girls. At least Lena can hold a conversation with Kara, Maggie can barely do that with Alex on a good day.

The door opens and Maggie startles, blushing when she sees Alex walk through the door. She stands suddenly, almost tripping over her own feet but she manages to right herself. “I just remembered, I’ve got a thing I have to do, I’ll see you later?”

Lena shakes her head and Maggie can tell she’s amused but she needs to get out of there before she does something else embarrassing in front of her crush. What is it about this girl that makes her such a mess? She’s usually so smooth around girls but something about Alex throws her off.

She catches the confused look on Alex’s face but she doesn’t stop as she heads out the door. She needs a break to try to get herself under control. There’s no way she’s in any shape to try to talk to her right now, it’d only lead to more embarrassment.

Dammit, why did she have to fall for the one girl who makes her into a bumbling mess?

\---

It’s been a few of days since the last embarrassing incident involving Alex and she hasn’t seen her since. Maggie would deny it if asked but she’s actively avoiding Lena’s room in the hopes that the longer she goes without seeing Alex, the more likely it’ll be that Alex forgets what happened altogether.

The only problem with that is despite her propensity to embarrass herself in front of Alex, she misses her. She still sees Lena around campus, but Alex she hasn’t seen once. With that thought in mind she heads over to Lena’s dorm, trying to calm her nerves that make her act like an idiot in front of Alex.

Even if she doesn’t get to see Alex, at least she can talk to Lena about her.

She tries not to be too disappointed when she reaches Lena’s dorm and finds her friend alone. She shakes it off, at least she can catch up with Lena.

“Alex has been asking about you,” Lena says, after she’s filled Maggie in on her gossip about Kara. Since when did they become the sort of people who only talk about their crushes? Maggie supposes it was about the time the Danvers sisters walked into their lives.

“She has?” Maggie asks, going for a casual tone but knowing by Lena’s smirk it doesn’t work.

“She’s been wondering where you’ve been the last few days,” Lena grins. “I told you she likes you.”

Maggie scoffs. “You need to stop saying that, she does not.”

Lena’s eyebrow raises, her best friend can be infuriating sometimes. “What did you tell her?” Maggie’s almost too afraid to know the answer, knowing Lena may have used it as a chance to embarrass her.

“That you’ve been busy. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her that you’re in love with her or anything. Yet.”

Maggie throws a pillow at Lena.

\---

“Do you mind?” Maggie looks up from the table to find Alex gesturing her hand at the seat opposite her.

Despite the fact that she does in fact very much mind, she smiles and nods her head. At least she hopes it’s a smile. Either way, Alex takes it as a ‘yes’ as she takes the seat across from Maggie.

At least this is a library, a place where she can use the other quiet students around her studying as an excuse not to talk and potentially embarrass herself again.

She looks up, catches Alex’s eye and quickly looks down, basically buries her face in the book in front of her and suddenly this is worse than not talking, because now she looks like an idiot, trying to read a book two inches from her face.

Maggie glances up, catches a small smile on Alex’s lips as she opens her own book. She looks back down, not wanting to get caught looking at Alex’s lips.  _ Again _ .

It’s not her fault really, Alex just has really nice, incredibly soft looking, lips. Lips Maggie would very much like to kiss.

She’s imagined, more than once, kissing said lips.

She pushes Alex from her mind though, pulling her head out of her book enough that she can read the words, she is here to study after all.

And she tries, she really does, not to think about Alex, but she’s so close and on a normal day, a normal day where she doesn’t see Alex, she has trouble keeping her mind off her.

But here, with Alex so close, when one glance up shows the crinkle in between Alex’s eyes as she focuses on writing in her notebook, it’s next to impossible.

“I have to go,” Maggie says, much too quickly and much too loudly, gaining the attention of Alex as well as their surrounding tables.

Maggie feels her cheeks heat as she quickly gathers her belongings, internally berating herself for embarrassing herself once again in front of this stupidly attractive girl.

She drops a couple of her books and internally groans as she bends to pick them up from the ground.

She stops when she has all her books in hand, looking over again at Alex to find her watching her with clear confusion on her face. Maggie almost says something, something which would explain her sudden need to leave, but she knows she would only embarrass herself further so she turns and walks away before she can.

Lena just laughs when she finds her best friend later and tells her what happened.

\---

Maggie knows she should be heading to the library to study for the evening, but visiting her best friend sounds like a much better idea than hiking across campus, especially in this weather. The prospect of seeing Alex is an added incentive as Maggie makes her choice to go and see Lena.

Maybe they could have a movie night, if she can convince Lena to put down her own books and relax for the evening that is.

The sight of Alex sitting on the ground outside her dorm room derails all her plans though.

“Alex?”

Alex looks up from where her nose is buried in a book. “Maggie.” She smiles as closes her book and pushes herself off the ground. “What are you doing here?”

Maggie nods towards Alex’s and Lena’s dorm room, fighting through the urge to run away before she embarrasses herself again. “I could ask you the same thing, what are you doing outside?”

Alex pulls a face (it’s cute) and Maggie is confused when she pulls out her phone and starts tapping the screen. A few seconds later she turns the phone around to face Maggie and she sees a text conversation between Alex and her sister.

Maggie’s eyes widen when she sees Kara’s latest message.

LENA KISSED ME!!!!!!

There are a few messages after that that Alex has sent to Kara, asking what happened, but there’s been no further messages from Kara.

_ Good on Lena, _ Maggie thinks.

“So they finally kissed, that doesn’t explain why you’re out here?”

Alex pulls another face, this one even cuter than the last, and Maggie has to fight through the distraction to stay focused on the topic at hand.

(Alex somehow looks hot even in sweat pants and an oversized hoodie and it’s doing things to Maggie’s poor heart).

“I came home before and was about to enter the room when I heard Kara giggling through the door. I’ve been too scared to enter in case I interrupt something.”

“Oh,” Maggie says, realisation dawning on her. “You think they might be having sex.”

Alex visibly shivers and it’s adorable. “Please don’t ever mention Kara and sex in the same sentence again.”

Maggie laughs. “Why don’t you knock?

Alex shakes her head. “Nope, I’m not going to do that either. I’ll be able to tell if I’ve interrupted something even if they pretend I didn’t and I really don’t need to know that.”

“So you’re just going to sit out here until Kara leaves?” 

Alex nods. “I considered going back to the library but I didn’t want to walk across campus in the rain.”

Maggie decides not to point out that if Kara and Lena are in fact having sex in there, then sitting outside with only a thin wall between them is probably not the best place to be. If Alex heard them giggling, she’d no doubt hear other things too.

But then Maggie is speaking before she can really think through her words. “My room is in the next building, you can come hang out there with me if you want?”

It occurs to her just then that this is the longest conversation she’s ever had with Alex, and now she’s just gone and ruined it.

“Really?”

Alex looks just as surprised as Maggie herself feels about the question.

Maggie shrugs, tries to act nonchalant, like her heart isn’t suddenly racing, her hands aren’t sweaty. She’s definitely going to fall over if she tries to walk anywhere right now. “If you want, we could watch a movie or something?”

Maggie is beyond surprised when Alex says yes.

\---

Alex’s thigh is pressed warm against Maggie’s as they sit side by side on her bed, laptop perched between them. Maggie has never been more grateful that her bed is a single.

They’re halfway through their second movie and Maggie still can’t believe that Alex is here, still can’t believe she accepted her invitation. She also can’t believe that she hasn’t done anything to monumentally embarrass herself yet.

_ The night is still young, _ her mind supplies but Maggie suppresses the thought, just enjoying this time with Alex while it lasts.

And she really is enjoying it. 

Alex is smart, she’s funny, she’s a bit of a dork and Maggie’s crush is growing with every small thing she learns.

It’s surprisingly easy, considering how much the girl flusters her, being with Alex, talking to her, and Maggie finds herself hoping this night never ends.

Alex yawns for the third time in less than a minute and even that is somehow adorable. Alex runs her fingers through her hair, red short hair falling back around her face as she does. It’s incredibly hot and highly distracting.

“Do you think it’s safe to go home yet? I’m getting tired.”

“Hmmm?” Maggie asks, trying to focus on Alex’s words and not the warmth radiating from her body.

“Do you think Kara is still there? Its getting late and I should go home soon.”

“I could walk you back?” Maggie asks, thankfully stopping herself from suggesting Alex could just stay the night here if she wanted, that definitely would not be a good idea. She is disappointed that Alex has to leave though. “I can knock first, make sure nothing’s going on before you enter.”

Alex laughs, hand going to her own chest in a fake swoon. “My hero.”

Maggie rolls her eyes even as she blushes.

God, she’s beautiful.

\---

Maggie catches the way Alex hesitates as she approaches her dorm room and Maggie laughs quietly. “I’ve got this,” Maggie says, stepping in front of Alex. She had promised to do this but she really hopes that Lena is in her room alone.

Maggie knocks and steels herself as she hears movement inside the room, Alex practically hiding behind her.

She really is cute. It’s totally not fair.

Thankfully, for everyone’s sake, Lena is alone.

“Thank Rao,” Alex breathes as she steps into the room behind Maggie. Maggie doesn’t have a chance to ask exactly what  _ ‘Rao’ _ means because Lena is talking.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asks, looking between the two of them, no doubt wondering why they’re both together, and why Alex would be knocking on her own door.

Maggie knows Alex isn’t going to like her next words, but her desire to tease her best friend wins. “Everything’s fine, we were just worried you were in here having sex with Kara and-“

“Maggie,” Alex groans , cutting Maggie off as Lena chokes on nothing.

“Sorry,” Maggie says, shooting her an apologetic look before she turns back to Lena, who has gone red.

“Are you okay there?” Maggie smirks, very much enjoying being on this end of the teasing for once.

“What do…I mean why would you think I was having-” Lena stops abruptly. “Why would you think I was with Kara?”

“Because I got a message from my sister saying you’d kissed her then she wouldn’t reply to my messages and then I heard her giggling in here with you.”

Maggie looks at Lena, a clear  _ ‘how do you explain that?’ _ look on her face.

“We just watched a movie, I swear!”

Lena looks genuinely scared and suddenly Maggie feels bad, she’s never seen Lena like this before.

Maggie turns to find Alex giving Lena a similar look. But then her face softens. When she speaks next, she’s addressing Lena, but she averts her eyes, clearly uncomfortable with what she’s saying. She’s still cute. “Look, I know this is awkward because we’re roommates but I know how happy you make Kara and I’m fine with you dating Kara and…doing whatever you two want to do, just as long as I don’t have to see it, okay?”

Lena nods. “Of course. Thank you,” Lena smiles. Alex smiles too. “Now, are you going to tell me what you two were doing together?”

“We were just watching a movie too,” Maggie quickly says, not liking the look in her best friend’s eyes now.

“A movie like Kara and I? Because our movie involved some kissing too.”

“Lena!” Alex says. “I don’t want to hear about it either!”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Maggie says, knowing that Lena won’t stop teasing her now.

“Thank you, for tonight,” Alex smiles.

“You’re wel-“ Maggie trips as she makes her way across the room. She trips and hits the floor hard, pain radiating up her side before she can really even realise what has happened. God, she’d been doing so well but then one smile from Alex and she’s a mess again. She pushes herself up quickly, brushes herself off with a quick laugh before either girl can try to help her up.

“I’ll see you around,” Maggie says as she gives them both a quick wave then she’s out the door before either of them can stop her.

She’s a fucking idiot. And now her side really hurts.

\---

“Did it hurt when you fell?”

Maggie startles, she’d know that voice anywhere. She looks up to see Alex standing in front of her. “Is that a line?” she asks before she can think about her words.

Alex goes red. “No!”

And now Maggie is red too.

“It wasn’t a line!” Alex continues, looking about as embarrassed as Maggie feels. Why does she always do things like this around Alex? “I just meant you tripped on your way out of my room the other night and you left before I had a chance to check if you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Maggie waves her off, the memory coming to the forefront of her mind and now she’s blushing even more. She hasn’t forgotten about that night, the dark bruise still on her side is an unfortunate reminder, but she’d hoped Alex would have forgotten about that by now.

Alex smiles. “Okay good. I’ve got to go, I’m running late for class, but try be more careful next time, okay?”

Maggie smiles and Alex beams as she gives her a little wave. Maggie’s lucky she’s sitting down because her knees feel weak again.

\---

Maggie looks down at the mess between them, looks up from her own soaked shirt to see Alex’s is just as coffee stained as hers.

“I am so sorry,” Maggie says, looking around from something to help clean up the mess but they’re in the middle of the campus courtyard and Maggie can see nothing that would help. “I can walk you back to your dorm, help you clean up?” Maggie asks, not knowing what else to do.

She knows one thing you should never do, is that when a pretty girl asks you on a date, you don’t trip and knock into them, prompting the coffee they’d been holding to go everywhere.

_ “Do you want to get coffee with me sometime?” _

That’s what Alex had asked, and Maggie is sure she didn’t mean like this.

“Actually, could we maybe go to your room instead? Kara is with Lena right now and I don’t want to know what they’re doing.”

“Of course,” Maggie nods, still finding the disgusted face Alex makes when her sister and Lena are mentioned, cute. But that’s not what she needs to focus on now, what she needs to focus on right now is getting Alex cleaned up and hoping she hasn’t just ruined her chances.

This is the milkshake incident all over again.

She takes Alex back to her room, gives her a fresh shirt to change into. Alex goes to the bathroom to get changed so Maggie uses the privacy of her room to do the same.

A few moments later, Alex returns, soaked shirt crumpled in her hand. She looks nervous. “Look, about what I said before, we can just forget about it. Lena seemed to think you liked me but-“

“Yes,” Maggie cuts in.

“Yes?”

Maggie tries very hard to control her nerves, tries hard to keep her legs under her and tries not to run out of the room in fear. “Lena was right.” She looks away. “And if I haven’t just ruined everything by spilling coffee all over you, I’d very much like to go on a date with you, I definitely owe you a coffee now at least.”

“You want to go out with me?” Why does she look so surprised?

“Only if you want to go out with me,” Maggie answers.

Alex smiles and Maggie’s knees feel weak again. “How about you buy me that coffee now then?”

\---

Maggie takes Alex out for coffee, buys a replacement for the one she’s just spilled. Then buys her another because they end up talking for hours.

And then she walks Alex back to her dorm, once she’s sure Kara is well gone.

Alex leans forward and kisses her, her lips lingering against her cheek far too long to be platonic.

Maggie floats all the way back to her dorm room.

\---

Maggie slips her hand under Alex’s shirt, feels warm, soft skin under her touch.

“Jesus, your hand is cold,” Alex says, taking Maggie’s wrist, stopping her from travelling further upwards.

“I know,” Maggie mumbles against Alex’s lips. “I was trying to warm it up.”

Alex hums, releasing her hand which Maggie takes as permission to move higher.

“We haven’t got long, Lena will be home soon.”

Maggie pulls away. “Which is why I said we should’ve gone to my room instead.”

Alex shakes her head, her nose brushing Maggie’s. Even though they’re pressed closely on Alex’s bed, the soft touch sends warmth through her. “We’re all having lunch today, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Maggie won’t lie, she’d completely forgotten about that the moment Alex pulled her into her room and kissed her before.

“ _ Oh yeah _ ,” Alex grins, mimicking Maggie, before she kisses her again.

There’s a loud bang at the door and Maggie jumps, almost falling off the bed before Alex’s arm catches her.

“Careful there,” Alex says, pulling Maggie properly back onto the bed.

Maggie hears movement in the hallway outside the room and she thinks it might be Kara and Lena but then the noise fades.

“Are you okay?”

Maggie smiles as she scoots closer to Alex again, her hand travelling up to take it’s previous place under Alex’s shirt.

“I’m fine, thanks to you.” Maggie presses her lips to Alex’s to convey how thankful she really is.

She groans though when Alex pulls away. “Do you know what I just realised?”

“What?”

“It’s been about a month since the last time I saw you trip over or drop anything. What happened to the clumsy Maggie Sawyer I fell for?”

Maggie blushes, averts her gaze.

“Maggie?”

Maggie bites her lip, looks back to Alex.

“I’m not actually that clumsy.”

Alex frowns. “Yes you are, I’ve been terrified since the day we met that you’re going to fall and hurt yourself with the number of times I’ve seen you fall over.”

“About that…” Maggie trails off. How is she meant to explain this?

“Maggie?” Alex asks again, actually looking worried this time.

Maggie sighs. “I’m not clumsy, I was just clumsy…around you.”

“Me? I don’t understand.”

Here goes nothing. “You’re just really pretty and I always got so nervous around you and I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of you. Which of course I did. Because one smile from you and my knees would go weak, because I got all flustered and my brain turned to mush when I tried to say something as simple as ‘hi’ to you.”

Alex bursting out laughing is the last thing Maggie expects.

“Are you seriously telling me that the only reason you fell over so often, and dropped things, and sometimes just ran away, was because you had a crush on me?”

“You really didn’t know that?”

Alex grins. “No I didn’t, but that’s adorable.”

Maggie turns her head, buries it into the pillow in embarrassment.

Alex cups Maggie’s cheek, Maggie powerless to do anything but lift her head so she can see Alex again.

“I had a crush on you too, you know?”

Maggie grins. “I did know that.”

“You did not, or else you wouldn’t have been a nervous, flustered wreck every time you saw me.”

Maggie groans. “I shouldn’t have told you that.”

Alex shifts closer, brushes their noses together again. “I’m glad you did, because now I get to tease you about it.”

Maggie rolls her eyes, her cheeks still red. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Alex leans forward, so their lips brush as she speaks. “Yes I am.”


End file.
